


Red Lipstick

by peridotprincess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Universe, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess
Summary: I see you staring at me from across the room. Dressed in your best. I'm dressed in my best. Bruce shouldn't have had this party at his house. Both of our fathers should have been paying attention. They say for us to stay away from each other, but I just can't and neither can you. How am I supposed to ignore you when you taste as sweet as you smell? How can I stay away when you look so cute below my hips and on your knees? How am I supposed to stay away when you wear that red lipstick? The red lipstick prints that will be on my face, my clothes, and many other places. You know what's coming baby girl, it's going to be more than me ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> NEW STORY: NINETEEN TO BE RELEASED JULY 13, 2018!

"Whatever you do, avoid Dick. I already told you not to see him. I already told you to break up with him. He's no good for you," George went on with his rant as Jade looked around the room looking for the person who her father said to avoid.

She honestly could care less what her father said or thought about her boyfriend. Her father always said he was a bad influence. That he'd break her heart. That one day he'd get up and leave. But the relationship and the sex were too good to pass up. The passion of young love was far too heart racing and thrilling for Jade and Dick to just leave each other. The way they loved and lusted each other couldn't even be explained with words. It was something different and they both knew that no one else understood their love for each other. They didn't give any care towards anyone else. It was like the whole world was frozen and they were the only ones moving.

"Hey! Are you listening to me, Jade?!" George shouted at the brunette and she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Of course father. Stay away from Dick at all times even though we're at Bruce's house. And, to be respectful to all the guests here," Jade gave him a reassuring yet fake smile.

George kissed her forehead and walked away to mingle with some of the guests. Jade went back to searching for her boyfriend but had no luck.  _Time to get a drink._  Maybe she'd find him at the food table or talking to other guests. This was his home, after all. And, he was another icon for Wayne Enterprises, so of course, he'd be at this event. But, she still had no luck finding the raven-haired acrobat.

 

* * *

 

"Dick, are you even listening to what I am saying?" Bruce scolded and Dick slowly turned his head to look at him.

"Just because I'm not looking at you, doesn't me I'm not listening," Dick chuckled softly and took a sip of his apple cider.

"Every year you gain more of an attitude. I'm pretty sure it's that girlfriend of yours that's influencing you to act that way."

"It could be from you," Dick laughed again and Bruce shook his head. 

"Just promise me that you'll avoid her. I really don't want your feelings to ever get hurt and I don't want any tabloid news about you two doing scandalous things at this party." Bruce gave him a smile and quick nod before disappearing into the crowd to interact with the guests.

After Bruce left, Dick reached into his pocket for his phone. He did care about what Bruce said, to an extent. Why did he think that Dick would stay away from his girlfriend at a party? Dick and Jade both knew their fathers would be too distracted talking to guests to pay attention to them. This would the  _perfect_ time to do something scandalous.

_Where are you, babe?_

_I'm trying to get drunk, but the lady said no because I'm 18. They're discriminating against me._

_Just drink some cider._

_That's for basic bitches._

_Just tell me where you are._

_The drink table silly..._

Dick looked in the direction of the drink table and there she was. Jade wore a wine red dress that exaggerated all of her curves. There also was a long slit at the side of the dress that revealed one of her long legs. The long legs that would for sure be wrapped around his waist tonight. How could Bruce expect Dick to stay away from her? It was as if she was the living reincarnation of Aphrodite and Dick couldn't help but love and lust for her.

He slowly made his way over to her and tapped her bare shoulder. She turned around and gave him a large grin then closed her mouth. "You found me..." She sipped the clear fizzy liquid in her glass and winked at him.

"I guess you're a basic bitch since you decided to drink cider," Dick chuckled softly and Jade rolled her green eyes at his remark.

"I wanted something to drink, so I finally surrendered." Jade shook her head and bit her lip softly. "So, how are you, my love."

"I am actually quite bored, but I think you can fix that. Only if you'd like, though," Dick moved closer to her. So close that her breasts pressed against his chest. 

"I know that I can Bird Boy. I've given you a handful of hard-ons with just my words, so trust me when I say I'm quite the entertainment..." She gave him a wink and set down her empty glass onto the table.

"Are you flirting with me, Ms. Henningson?" 

"No, I'm just letting you know what I can do..." Jade twirled a strand of her hair around her finger and kept eye contact with him.

"Actions speak louder than words, so I'd think it would best for you to just show me how you can entertain me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

"We're in the middle of a gala. I don't think the people would be very amused if I started to give you BJ right in front of the drink table." Jade laughed softly and set her exposed leg on his hip.

"This is going to be plastered all over those tabloids. The celebrity magazines and websites will have a play date with just this one photo..."

"Let them have as many play dates as they want baby..." She winked at him and gripped his tie. "Give them another photo while we're at it." Jade placed a few kisses along his tie leaving red lipstick prints.  

"You always bring out my wild side." Dick shook his head and partially covered his face with his hand. 

"I'd say the same, but I already am quite the wild one myself." She let down her leg from his hip and moved his arms from around her waist."Well, I'm going to go find my father..."

"Wait a second. You said you were going to show me something."

"I'm not the boss. You are." Jade gave him a wink before she started to walk away. 

Dick grabbed her wrist softly and spoke softly."Since I'm the boss, you better follow me to my room."

"I'll follow you anywhere if you promise to give me what's in your pants." She gave him a wink as she trailed her finger against his crotch. Dick shook his head with a chuckle then started to lead her towards the stairs while still holding her wrist. 

He stopped holding her wrist and held her much smaller hand as they went up the stairs then down the hallway. It wasn't something new for Jade. She'd gone down this hallway for three years, but the circumstance currently wasn't always why she had gone here. They finally reached his bedroom door and Dick twisted the doorknob then opened the wooden door. 

 The room was dark until Dick switched on the light and led Jade into the room. He closed the door quietly and locked it. The brunette slowly took off each of her heels and sat on the bed. She stared at him with pure lust and when he finally made eye contact with her she gave him a wink. He chuckled softly and slipped off his shoes as well then walked over to her.

"I hope the floor isn' too hard for you to kneel on." Dick winked at her and played with a strand of her."Too bad that you did your hair so pretty too."

"I know something else that'll be hard that I have to sit on, so I am pretty fine with that." She laughed softly and grabbed his bulge firmly."So, do you want to play with me?"

"Keep being a little minx and I'll do way more than play with you. I'll make your legs quiver so much that you won't be able to walk for the next week. So, to summarize, yes, I'll play with you."

"Are you going to be rough with me?" She rubbed his bulge firmly.

"I mentioned the floor not being too hard on your knees, so what do you think that means baby girl?" He gripped her cheeks with one of his hands and looked down at her. "So how about you stop asking questions and put my dick in your mouth?"

Jade gave him a quick nod and slowly kneeled onto the wooden floor. Dick let go of her face and roughly grabbed her hair. She quickly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants while he stared down at her. She always seemed like the girl who'd be the dominant one in the bedroom, but looks can be deceiving. Jade then unzipped his pants and slipped them down his legs. The brunette bit her lip softly as she saw his bulge through his briefs more visibly. 

"I know I have a package princess, but you're not down there to just look." Dick leaned her head back by her hair and she looked up at him with wide eyes."I feel so sorry that you put on such pretty lipstick. Now, how about you show me how you can entertain me?"

"I will," she spoke softly and slowly nodded as she kept eye contact with him. 

"That is not the answer I am looking for."

She sighed out softly and rolled her eyes."Yes, daddy..."

"Don't roll your eyes at me either..." He softly gripped her neck and Jade slowly nodded.

"I won't have an attitude anymore. I promise daddy.."

"Good girl." He let go of her neck and buried his hand back into her hair. "Go ahead..."

Jade hooked her fingers at the sides of his briefs and slowly pulled them down to reveal his shaft. She gently gripped it in her hand and gently placed kisses alongside the length of his shaft then she swirled her tongue around his tip. Dick bit his lip softly while he watched her go down on him. Jade had given him blow jobs many times before, yet, every single one still felt charismatic. 

"You have such a beautiful dick." Jade laughed under her breath after she stopped swirling her tongue. 

"And you have such a beautiful face." Dick smirked softly and shook his head."Just keep going, or I might have to punish you..." 

 

* * *

 

"Bruce." George waved at the billionaire while holding a glass of red wine in one hand while his other hand was tucked into the pocket of his suit.

"Hello, George." Bruce gave the other billionaire a nod and smile. 

"How is your party going?"

"It is going quite well, but I am still worried about our two youngsters..."

"Well, hopefully, us telling them to avoid each other help out with our worries." George took another sip of his wine and sighed out softly.

"I hope so."

_Obviously, their words didn't get into the two "youngsters" minds._

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes into Jade going down onto Dick and his breathing was so rapid it was as if he had ran a mile. Not only that, but his face was also a light shade of pink. He always underestimated what she could do to him, but he always ended up overwhelmed with her actions. The way her hand swirled up and down. The way her tongue licked alongside his shaft. The way she made eye contact with him. It all drove him crazy. If he could, he'd leave her below his hips for days. 

Jade currently was sucking him off halfway while what wasn't in her mouth was being pleasured by her hand. They made eye contact with each and Dick immediately regret his decision because the way she looked at him made his heart race a thousand miles per hour. The grip on her hair became harder as he felt a knot in his stomach. Dick did not want to orgasm just yet. If he did, everything would be over, and Dick was not going to let that happen. He didn't want things to be over yet.

He pulled her mouth off his shaft and a string of saliva stuck from his tip to her mouth. She coughed softly from the earlier episode of deepthroating and saliva dripped down from her chin onto her chest and eventually her dress. Her red lipstick was all over and around her mouth while her hair that had once been a neat updo was now out of all of its clips and pins.

"You look like a mess, but a  _hot_ mess would be a better description," Dick chuckled softly and calmed down his breathing.

Jade wiped the saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand and slowly stood up then sat on the bed. "I am aware of that, but I bet you still think I look the most beautiful creature you've laid eyes on."

"That is very true, malady." He kissed her hand and she laughed softly."But, I am not here to court you. I have obviously done that. I am just here to fuck you, so how about you show me what's under that beautiful dress baby girl?"

"Whatever you'd like, daddy." She gave him a small grin and started to take off her dress.

She slowly let the thin straps of her dress fall down her shoulders and she completely slipped it off onto the ground. She wore a matching lace pair of red lingerie and it just made Dick bite his lip from the view. He undid slipped off his suit jacket and undid his tie then he unbuttoned his shirt also throwing it into the pile of clothes. Dick finally stepped out from his briefs and pants that were around his ankles. He knew exactly where he wanted to be and what he wanted to do: in between her thighs and to make her scream with his mouth.

"Can daddy give you a gift for doing such a good job?"

"Of course..." Jade slowly nodded and Dick immediately pushed her down onto the bed and held himself above her by his arms. 

Her brown hair was sprawled against the sheets and her breathing was calm as she made eye contact with him. Jade always loved looking at Dick's eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of blue and his dark eyelashes just added onto his handsomeness. She ran her finger along his jawline; she thought of his jaw as so sharp that it could cut anyone that touched it. Just for a moment the two of them were admiring each other's beauty until Dick broke the moment with a kiss. 

He softly pecked her pink lips the bit her bottom lip. Dick traced his tongue along her bottom lip until her mouth parted slightly for his tongue to enter. His tongue swirled around hers and her hands found their way to his back placing light scratches along it. Dick then massaged his tongue against hers and Jade gave a soft moan. Her first moan of the night that just made Dick even more aroused.  

He slowly stopped kissing her and looked down at her. "You're so beautiful."

"You are too." Jade gave him a small smile and moved her hands to gently cup his face. 

"But I think you look even more beautiful moaning for me..." He smirked softly and buried his face into her neck and started to leave a hickey.

"Now they're totally going to know what happened." Jade laughed softly as Dick sucked on her neck. 

She was having so much fun knowing this would most likely piss off both Bruce and George. 

He stopped sucking on her neck and chuckled softly in her neck then lifted himself up. "You really love ticking people off. Don't you?"

"Of course. I love seeing people's reactions." She gave him a grin and laid her arms above her head on the sheets. "When are you going to eat me out?"

"Whenever I feel like it." He gave her a smirk and she grinned wider.

"Since you mentioned me ticking people off..." She laughed under her breath before speaking again."You don't do a good job anyways, so it doesn't matter if you do it or not..."

"Don't test me, princess." He shook his head and slowly started to kiss down from her neck to her chest."You can taunt me all you want, but either way, I'll end up fucking you so good that you won't be able to speak."

"If you say so." She gave him a wink as he continued to kiss down to her stomach then to her hips.

"You have such cute panties." He gave her a wink back and hooked his fingers at the sides of her underwear then slid it down her long legs.

Dick spread her legs and placed soft kisses on her inner thighs. He then placed a soft kiss on her clit and started to flick his tongue. She closed her legs from the pleasure and he spread them once again. "I can't you give you my gift if you don't keep your legs open princess..."

He lapped at her clit while he slowly slid one of his fingers into her. She arched her back a little and buried one her hands in his raven locks. Pissing him off worked to her benefit.

 

* * *

 

 "Isn't your daughter Jade?" A middle-aged woman spoke softly after she took a sip of her cocktail.

"For three years now. I care about her as if she is my biological daughter." George replied with crossed arms. 

"She has really changed over these three years. She is barely eighteen and has already done so much."

"I am very aware of that, but she is a very nice girl, I assure you," George chuckled softly as he continued to cross his arms.

"I'd just be careful because rebellious children are never done with their ways..."

"I don't think she will do anything for a while. She is about to enter college."

"That's when they get the worst, George."

 

* * *

  

Both of her hands were buried in his hair and her head was thrown back as he fingered her firmly while playing with her clit with his tongue. He then slipped his fingers out of her and licked up and down her lips. Dick then rubbed her sensitive clit with his fingers making her get closer and closer to her orgasm. She mumbled his name over and over under breath while he pleasured her. 

"You're going to make me come." She moaned softly and rolled her hips.

"Since you did such a good job for me, I'll let you come." He winked at her and rubbed her clit firmer. 

It was if a fire was pooling in her abdomen then her body was overcome with pure pleasure as she finally reached her release. Her legs quivered softly and she gave out a loud moan. He slowly stopped rubbing her clit with his fingers then placed a soft kiss on it. Jade finally finished her orgasm and let go of his hair. She still felt her legs quivering and she slowly sat up from laying down.

"That was good..." She spoke softly and looked at him. 

"I am about to make you feel great." He gave her another wink and rubbed her legs. "How about you get on your hands and knees for me?"

She slowly nodded and went onto her hands and knees. He stood up at the edge of the bed and pulled her closer by hips then he groped a handful of her ass with his hands making her squeal softly. "Have I ever said how perfect your body is?"

"I don't believe so..." She spoke softly and arched her back as she leaned onto her elbows.

"So, how much do you want me inside of you?"

"Very much."

"That is not the answer I was looking for..." He spanked her firmly making her squeal again.

"I want you inside of me so bad daddy." 

"A much better answer baby girl." He gripped her hips and slowly buried himself inside of her.

She breathed in softly and gripped the silk sheets in her hands. He then slowly started to thrust and she already had trouble speaking. Dick then set a pace to his thrusting and bit his lip trying to suppress his groans. He looked down at her and gripped her hair in his fist then pulled a little making her moan softly. His pace slowly started increase and her moans increased in volume as well while they kept going.

The view of her ass bouncing against him made him want to spank her. Dick lifted his hand a little and gave her a firm spank making her whimper softly. The little noises she made always drove him crazy.

Eventually, he felt her clench around him and slid out of her due to not wanting let her orgasm just yet. She fell onto her stomach from being exhausted and mumbled softly.

"We're not done. There's still one more thing to do..."

"And what's that?" She mumbled softly and lifted herself on her arms.

"I'd like for you to wrap those long legs around my waist."

"Of course..." She laughed softly and flipped back onto her back. "Go ahead..."

He gripped her legs and wrapped them around his waist while she leaned on her elbows looking at him. They made eye contact with each other and Dick enjoyed the view of her. The way her chest moved up and down. The way she was looking at him full of lust. The way that he messed up her hair. If he could, he just would keep fucking her until the sun rose above the horizon. 

"You have beautiful legs." He rubbed her thighs while maintaining eye contact with her.

"You've complimented me on them many times before." She gave him a smile and a quick wink before he slid into her.

"That's because you deserve compliments baby girl." He winked back at her and immediately started to thrust at a medium pace. 

She bit her lip and watched him thrust in and out of her. Jade loved the way he looked whenever they had sex. She thought he always looked so focused as if doing her was some kind of important task. The way his arms moved and the way he clenched his jaw at certain times just drove her insane. He noticed her staring at him and chuckled softly.

"Do you like looking at me? I know I'm handsome, but staring is rude."

"How can I not look at you when you're so delicious?" She gave him a wink and clutched the sheets in her hands while his hips smacked into hers with every thrust.

"I get what you're saying. The way you sucked me off tells me that I must be really delicious."

"Of course." Jade grinned at him and moaned softly from his thrusts. 

She felt a spring in her stomach slowly starting to uncoil and she clenched around his shaft. Dick's thrusts began to get rougher and more rapid along with her whimpering softly every time she felt his hips smack against hers. He then leaned down to her and kissed along her neck where he had left a hickey. Her hands found their way on his back leaving visible scratches as he continued to thrust roughly and rapidly.

"Fuck Richard..." She arched her back and made him thrust into her deeper with her legs. 

He bit her neck softly and she dug her nails into his back while he continued with his rough thrusts. She finally orgasmed around him and gripped his shoulders firmly. He lost the rhythm in his thrusts as he began to reach his end too. Dick slowly stopped his thrusts as he didn't want to relieve himself inside of her. 

He slid out of her and she lowered her back onto the sheets. Jade slowly faded back into reality from her orgasm and looked at him. 

"Come here. You get another gift for being such a good girl." He lifted himself up and stood up from the bed. 

She got off of the bed and went onto her knees in front of him with her mouth open. He took his shaft in his hand and stroked himself off until the sticky warm liquid shot out from his tip right onto her face. He groaned under his breath and let go of his length as she licked the leftover cum off of his tip. 

"We should probably get back to the party." Dick ran his hand through her brown hair and she slowly nodded as she reached for her underwear in the pile of clothes.

She stood up from the ground and slipped on her lace panties as Dick also got himself dressed. Jade slipped on her shoes then her dress and tried to fix her updo. "Thanks for messing up my hair..."

"Well, it's what I do best."

"Do you have any makeup wipes? I've been in your room many times. I know they're here somewhere."

"I think you look really good with my cum on your face, though."

"Oh really? It really compliments my eyes. Doesn't it?" She giggled softly and playfully pushed him.

Their humorous moment was stopped by the door being unlocked then opened.  _It was Bruce and George_. Jade covered her face and looked at Dick while he zipped the zipper to his dress pants.

"What are you two doing?" George gave them a glare as him and Bruce entered Dick's bedroom. 

"We both told you not to see each other and you two still end up going into a bedroom together." Bruce shook his head and rubbed his face.

"And Jade, why are you covering your face?" George scolded the brunette and she laughed softly.

"You don't want to know dad." Jade burst out laughing as she continued to cover her face.

"Why the hell are you covering your face young lady? Answer me."

"I have my boyfriend's cum on my face and I don't think his father and my father want to see that. Or do you two roll like that?"

"Can you please clean up and then you can proceed to leave my house?" Bruce spoke softly and rubbed his face again.

"That would be lovely." Jade laughed softly walked over to his bathroom.

She flipped on the light and grabbed a couple of wipes from the vanity and wiped her face. The makeup was barely coming off and she just shrugged. At least she would be getting into a tabloid article by tomorrow morning. Jade walked out of the bathroom and waved at the three men in the room.

"I'll be leaving now Mr. Wayne." She kissed Dick on the cheek and nonchalantly walked out of the bedroom with George following behind her.

"You're in trouble. You know that right?" George grabbed her hand and quickly walked down the stairs. "You didn't listen. You never listen. I thought I could trust you."

"You can trust me, but when it comes to him, you're just screwing yourself over."

"What makes that boy special anyways?"

"Why is mom special to you?"

George looked at her then shook his head as he continued to drag her out of the manor. 

"Can you just not be irresponsible and rebellious for one goddamn day?

_"No. I am just having too much fun."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just send me on a one-way flight to hell. Throw holy water on me and let me burn. I haven't written smut in a while(not that it's even good) and I don't even know how this even happened. But, I hoped you enjoyed this steamy one-shot that was once a little concept in my mind. I also apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I will fix them later. Thanks for reading ~


End file.
